Master and I
by Pest-chan
Summary: Kurousagi is a girl who came from the country-side that went to the city for the sake of her sickly mother. Now she works as a maid?
1. To the city

Another day in this boring city, a city that never sleeps, where money is power and everything.

Instead of the blue sky, all he sees are the tall buildings that soars high.

Instead of the green grass, all he steps on are concrete roads.

Instead of the fresh air and wind, all he feels is the polluted air that passes through him.

_I hate this place..Everything is so boring._

He stated in his mind his true feelings and disappeared in the crowds of people.

* * *

"_Klank!_". Through out the wide plantation field stood an energetic girl that's currently plowing the fresh soil. Wearing clothes that was specially made for working on the field. Waist length blue hair, red crimson eyes and snow white skin. If one was to describe her in words it would be 'an impossible beauty'.

"_Klank!_" Even though her face was a bit dirty due to her work, the word 'cute' could still be applied.

"_Klank!_" Even though the clothes she was wearing was a little baggy, her figure was something that made all men in the village in love with her and all the women jealous, not to mention her bust size was considered very large for her age.

"_Klank!_" She was without a doubt the most prettiest and most hard working girl in the village.

"_Klank!_" "Whew~ That should do it!"

"Kurousagi-chaaaan! You should go home now! Your mother is waiting for you!" An elderly woman called out to her. She was quite well-known in the area.

"Hai! Coming! Mmm, Phew~ I'm tired! The sun is also starting to set, I should get home before I worry mother"

After she changed into her clothes, she walked towards the elders that were working with her and bowed politely:

"Oba-san, thank you for taking care of me today also."

"Ah, no no. You're always very helpful in the farm, We're the ones who are thankful."

"That's right, that's right! Kurousagi-chan is always so kind in helping other people. Seriously, kids these days should be more like you. Why is it when talking to my grandchildren it feels so different unlike you?"

"Which reminds me my granddaughter is always acting like a spoiled-brat. I wish she can be more mature like Kurousagi-chan."  
(**A/N: **^By the way, this old woman meant her personality okay? Not her bust. Guess I'm over reacting but just to let you know anyway XD)

"Hush you two, we are already old and time is changing. We can't always be wishing for the young ones to be like someone else."

"That's also right...but still.."

"No but's."

As the elders were talking, the young girl took the chance to cut into their conversation.

"U-umm, I have to go now or mother will start to worry about me. See you tomorrow Oba-san! Bye-bye!"

She waved her hand and smiled as brightly as a morning sun while she ran towards her home. As she left the elders stared at her and also waved back.

"She's really a nice girl, I hope she would always smile like that."

"But her mother, Canaria-san is sick right?"

"Yes, she have been sick now for six months and still hasn't told her daughter a single thing yet."

"I hope nothing bad happens, she's such a sweet child, she would be very sad if something were to happen to her only family that's left."

"She would be." And they all stared with a saddened look to the path she ran to.

A few minutes later she already got home.

"Mother, I'm back!" But no response that was heard.

_That's weird, mother should be in the house already. Did she go out? But where? The market should be close now. _

And so, she went inside and removed her shoes. _I wonder where she is._ But as she went to the kitchen she saw a body lying on the floor, not only that, it was her mother lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Mother! Mother! What happened?! Uuu, wake up! Mother! Open your eyes! Somebody help!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as tears were flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean my mother is sick? I don't understand, she's always smiling and she's also very lively this morning. There's no way she is sick."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you miss. Your mother **is** sick and it seems she has been suffering and somehow hid it from you for the past six months."

_What is he saying? T-that's impossible..mother was..mother was.. It has to be a lie right?_

"Are you the only family member? Where's your father?"

"...H-he's already dead..two years ago, in an accident.."

"..I'm sorry miss.."

"...Doctor.. my mother can still..she can still be saved right?"

"Yes, she can be, but for that she must be transferred to a well-equipped hospital in the city, since the hospitals in the country-side doesn't have that much fund. Well then, if you excuse me I'll take my leave."

"...Thank you.." Now left behind, she went inside the room where her mother is and saw her sitting on the bed.

"...Hic..uuu...Mother..." She hugged her mother while bursting with tears.

"I'm sorry dear, for hiding about my illness. I just didn't want you to worry about me that's all." Her mother said in her sweet melodic voice.

"..D-don't worry... I-I'll go to the city and find a w-work there.. Once I had e-enough money I-I'll make sure to cure t-that illness..So...please!" She hugged tightly of her dear mother and buried her face into her chest.  
(**A/N: **This is nothing bad okay, it's normal for a child to hug her mother ~,~)

"Dear, you don't have to go to a far-away and dangerous place for me. A-as long as your safe I will always be happy." Her mother replied while also tears on her eyes.

She began wiping her tears and faced her mother with a serious expression, which showed her determination. "No, I have to do this. If I lose you also I don't know what I will do with my life anymore. And even if it is a bit hard but I wont give up, certainly! With the little money I collected from doing different jobs I can make it out to the city and find a job there. So mother, please grant me the permission to leave."

"..._sighs_. If you have managed to make a plan on your own then it just shows how strong and independent you are. I'm proud of you dear. If you really want to go then it's alright, I can manage myself here, afterall you've been nice to almost everyone and they really appreciate the things you do, but be careful okay?"  
(**A/N: **The appreciation thing is true, though there are those that are jealous of her it didn't mean in a bad way. She is really lucky.)

"Though I'm still worried, but somehow, I'm sure you'll pull it off you're my child that's why. I'm sure everything will be alright, just don't lose faith in yourself. And maybe it will help you in a way so I will contact a close friend of mine that lives in the city to guide you, so that at least you wont get lost."

"Really? Thank you very much! I promise I wont disappoint you."

_I, Tsukihime Kurousagi, will try my best for my mother's sake. I will be going to the city!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That's all. Readers, what do you think about this new story? And since I wanted to give Kurousagi a full name, I just made it Tsukihime Kurousagi, since in the LN she is the heiress of the Moon Rabbits so it went down to moon princess-Tsukihime since Tsukiusagi-moon rabbit is kinda lame... Im'ma right? XP

Yeah, I know I kinda suck in naming things. I even named my cat Milky Way and our dog Yokohama Toshiba. Cool in a unique and different way and overall lame, yes? So lets not argue about it and why don't you leave a review. :)  
But if you do want argue to argue with it then why don't you leave a review. :P

I'm also sorry for not updating on my other story, I was hospitalized _again_ (this sucks.. TT^TT I feel like dying soon). Okay~ the joke's enough, I still don't wanna die yet. XC I'll try to update on that soon.

And dear readers, if you do find the mother and daughter scene a bit fast or annoying please do not worry for it won't happen again(I'll try my best for next chapter!).

Arigato gusaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :D


	2. In the city

It's already a week after mother was hospitalized, she sent a letter to an old friend of hers and we got a reply, it says they will help me to settle in the city. It will also be my first time leaving the Arcadia village, leaving my love ones, to a far a way place. It seems mother met them while visiting the city 12 years ago, then she worked for the head of their company and that they got very close, so I think it's safe to assume that there will be no major problem when settling in. Mom and the people of the village also reassured me that I will be fine, so there will be nothing to regret, except I'm going to miss them very much. The day after that, I bid farewell to everyone.

* * *

_And now, Tsukihime Kurousagi of 16 years in age, has safely arrived in Little Garden city. This place really is big! Just as the rumors say._ "Uwah! T-this place is so ridiculously HUGE! I-I'm afraid I might get lost.." She said with a nervous smile twitching on her face. _Little Garden City, the largest city through out the world which resides in Japan. And I'm now standing on it! I'm not sure if whether I should cry out of joy or of fear..._

"Well the letter did say that there would be someone to pick me up so there should be no problem in getting lost, but still..." Looking at the letter she held with a photo of her mother and a little boy with a blond hair that was quite similar with that of her mother's clipped to it.  
_But this boy really does look a little like mother.. gasps! I-it couldn't be..that this boy is- - -my step brother!? Nope. It couldn't be it, right? Mother is not that kind of a person..right! It's their hair! Their hair have similar colors so I really might just be over-thinking things..Hahahaha... ... ..I'm really nervous..sighs.. anyway I should calm down, if I panic I won't be able to think straight.._

Wandering around looking left then right and unexpectedly getting caught up with the crowd when suddenly, "Eh!" She saw a person that was similar looking with the boy in the picture "E-excuse me. Are you perhaps the person in this picture?" She asked. But this person was a lot older than the one in the picture, well, her mother did mention that the picture was taken 12 years ago.

The blond hair that he has points to different directions, violet irises, wearing a black hoodie jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. However, the boy did not reply, instead he just stared back to her.

_Wa, what should I do..Does he not understand japanese? But he should be without a doubt the person in the picture they sent me. If not, then is he possibly a foreigner? Ugh! This is getting out of hand.. _then he suddenly took the photo and looked at the rear side of it.  
There was something written on it, and says 'The gal is the daughter of Tsukihime Canaria, remember her? Well, sorry for the short notice but she's now in your care for the week. Help her out then bring her **here **a week after. PS: Please treat her kindly for Canaria's sake. Yours truly, Shiroyasha.'

_Eh? there was a letter on the photo too? _He stared at it with a troubled and annoyed look. ..._But with the look on his face it looks like a letter regarding about me being a bother to him and it looks like it wasn't for me in the first place._  
He then took something in his pocket, it was all black and rectangular. He pushed a button on the right side and the front side started glowing. But before he could make a call, she interrupted him.

"What's that? How does it work?" She asked curiously.

"This? What? You've never heard of- Ah. Yes right, there's nothing like this in the country-side right?" He replied with a surprised faced.

"Un." "It's a cellphone, people around here use it for communication. Hm, then is this your first time seeing it?"

"Not really, I saw some carrying it around, but it seems awkward to suddenly ask them out of nowhere. Huu~ cell..phone...? Then it's somehow like a phone?"

"Huhh?" He asked shockingly. "Hah? Eh? Then it's not?" She asked again not knowing about what he meant.

"Ah, no.. Well, yes, it **is **a phone. But unlike a _telephone _this gadget is enhanced made so it doesn't have any wires needed."

"...A-a wireless phone?.." "..Hehe, if you want to put it that way." _He laughed... I must say he's rather charming when he does that.  
_I stared at him again._ Guess it's best not to state it._

"Hm? But if you took that out then it means you were going to call someone right?" "..How did you come into that conclusion?" He grinned.

"Well, it is meant for communication is it not?" She replied while tilting her head to the side.

"You're very adaptive huh? Also quite intelligent and a fast thinker. Not bad." _W__hen was the last time I had fun talking with someone, rather with a complete stranger? How interesting, I'm kind of curious on what kind of a person she is. Well, Shiroyasha said to help her out. Maybe lending her a hand isn't really that bad, but only if.._

"Th-thank you, I was taught by my mother but did I perhaps interrupted you?" "No, you didn't, it's nothing. I'll just call that loli hag another time. But it looks like you'll be staying at my place for a week, so if you have any complains you can just go back now." He grinned again, asking while taunting her. _It's not in how bad the situation is but it's in your determination and attitude that will help you solve your problem, once I see her determination high enough to achieve her goal and see it fit to do it, I will help her out. Now, let's see how far she can reach._

"_exhales_..If you're asking me to go back then I'm sorry because I will have to refuse on that. I can't go back now, not until I reach my goal. So I'll say this, I'm sorry for intruding to your home." She replied in a straight forward manner, or rather in a one-sided situation. "Ahahaha! You're without a doubt Canaria's child!" He said while patting his hands on her shoulders while she blushed a little. "Also, you're supposed to say that only after you enter someone else's house." "R-right.."

"Mu, so you're the old ha-Tsukihime's daughter huh?" He stared at her before glancing up and down. He spoke in perfect japanese, so her doubt of him being a foreigner was completely erased from her thoughts. _Did he just tried to call my mother old hag? _"Yes. Tsukihime Kurousagi-des." She tried not to glare at him and just be polite. "Sakamaki Izayoi at your service. Let's not get along well and hope for you to go back soon."

"I refuse your offer, so I hope we get along well." She replied while bowing to show her politeness. _As I thought, he still thinks I'm a bother, rather a burden, but I will not back down either. Not now and never will!_

"Hm? Heh~ As expected of that person, her daughter also has that natural beauty of hers, not to mention your figure and that well-endowed chest with a baby face like that, it really is a breath-taking beauty. I truly appreciate it." He said with a wink and a thumbs up with his left hand. "Hah, is that so?- - - - - -EH?!" Until she noticed the devilish perverted grin on his face, for the first time in her life she felt her life in danger. "Eh? Huh? Wa!" "Also those slender fleshy thighs, I really want to get a feel of it." This time he gave her a double thumbs up after he kept his phone back to his pocket. "Please stop it! It's not funny anymore!" "Anything you want sexy." He smiled innocently as if trying to look like he did nothing bad.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"She then took out a paper fan out of nowhere and smacked him with all her strength which caused a loud "_PAKK!_" sound and caught the attention of many people.

_Whatever happens from now on, I will not regret it, I will never give up! Not here and never will!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello again. Chapter 2 now done. Dear readers what do you think of this chapter? I want to know your opinions.

As the saying goes if you're hungry, eat nutella.

Arigatou gusaimashita! Mataasita-desu! :)


End file.
